Families I: Reunion
by Wolf-blades-wings
Summary: As Dick walked down the abandoned entrance hall, he hoped to feel a sense of warmth and home. But it felt no different than walking into a dark alleyway on a stormy night. Black, dreary, damp, and alone.
1. Missing the Past

1

Families One: Reunion

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans.

_Chapter One- Missing the Past_

"Tracy, come on! The bus is here and you don't want to be late!" Dick called up the stairs to his daughter. Dick and Star (Robin and Starfire) had been married for several years, and had triplets. Two girls and a boy. Tracy, Melanie, and Chris. The kids were now ten and in the fifth grade. Dick and Star had given up crime fighting three months before the kids were born. Now, Dick was a Sensi at a local dojo, and Starfire lived under the name Star and owned the local florist shop.

"I'm coming!" Tracy called as she pulled her shoulder-length, red hair into a ponytail. Both Tracy and Melanie looked like Star. They had read hair, and emerald green eyes. Their brother, Chris, took after Dick. He had black hair and brown eyes. Tracy's hair was only shoulder-length, while Melanie's fell a few inches above her waist. Tracy grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs.

"Mel and Chris are already on the bus. Go before you're late," said Dick, opening the door for his daughter.

"Okay. Did you sign my permission slip for the field trip next Wednesday, Dad?" asked Tracy.

"Yes. It's in your folder. Now, good-bye," replied Dick. He lightly pushed Tracy out the door. "Another morning at the Greyson family household," he said as he walked into the kitchen were Star was loading the dishwasher with the breakfast plates.

"All the kids off to school?" asked Star.

"Yes," said Dick as he sat down at the kitchen table with the newspaper. He flipped through the paper until he spotted an article about a bank robbery. He sighed.

"You still miss our crime fighting days?" asked Star.

"That, and sometimes I wish we could just tell the kids that we were heros once," said Dick. The two had kept the Teen Titans a secret from the triplets their entire lives.

"You know why we can not tell them, Dick," said Star, closing the dishwasher and sitting down in the chair next to her husband. "We do not want that life for them,"

"I know, Star. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to tell them,"

"It is for the best," said Star. She checked her watch. "I have to go to the flower shop. I am holding interviews for a new employee. Remember, Chris has baseball after school so you have to pick him up at the field an hour after the girls come home,". Star stood up and waited for Dick to answer.

"Got it," replied Dick.

"See you later," said Star. She walked out of the kitchen. After a few seconds, Dick heard the front door close.

"See you later, Starfire," he whispered to himself.

A/N

Okay, so this chapter was short, sweet, and to the point. I hoped you liked it. I'll try to update ASAP. Read&Review.

Wolf-blades-wings


	2. Meanwhile

1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...or a giant fire-breathing dragon.

_Chapter Two- Meanwhile..._

Andrea Logan, daughter of Raven and Garfield Logan (former titans Raven and Beast Boy), was getting ready for school. Andrea looked exactly like her mother. She had violet eyes, and violet hair. The only difference between them, was that Andrea's hair was long (like Raven's was in 'Birthmark' and in some of 'The End'). Andrea was a vegetarian like her father, although she always wondered why her father had green skin. He had always told her that he volunteered as a test subject for some kind of scientific research, and green skin was the result of the test. But, Andrea wasn't buying it. Andrea was deciding what to wear when...

"Andrea! The bus is here!" her father called.

"Okay!" she called back. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt, then ran down the stairs. Both the Greysons and the Logans lived in Jump City. But little did they know how close to each other they lived, or that their kids were on the same bus. The Teen Titans broke up years ago, and none of the members, besides the married ones, had spoken since.

"Here's your bag," said Raven, handing her daughter her backpack. Now that Raven was married and had a kid, somehow she was able to show more emotion than ever before.

"Thanks Mom," said Andrea. She took the bag and walked out to the bus.

On the bus, Andrea took the first available seat she saw. She sat down next to Tracy Greyson and buckled her seat belt.

"Hi," said Tracy.

"Hello," said Andrea. "Do I know you?"

"No. I'm Tracy Greyson,"

"Andrea Logan. Nice to meet you,". Andrea held out her hand and Tracy shook it.

"How old are you?" asked Tracy.

"Ten," replied Andrea. "And you?"

"Ten. I'm in fifth grade,"

"Me too. Which teacher?"

"Mrs. Fields," said Tracy.

"Oh. I have Mrs. Lander," replied Andrea.

"My sister has her," stated Tracy.

"What's her name?" asked Andrea.

"Melanie," said Tracy.

"I know her. Are you two twins?"

"Triplets," Tracy replied. "We have a brother named Chris,"

"Cool," said Andrea. Just then, the bus pulled up to Jump City Elementary School. The two girls walked off the bus and into the school. Before she and Tracy had to go to their home room classes, Andrea pulled a book out of her backpack and began reading it while she was walking. Tracy wondered how it was possible to walk and read at the same time. But, Andrea made it seem effortless. She read as she walked into her classroom. Melanie came up to her sister.

"Why were you talking to Andrea Logan?" Melanie asked.

"Because she sat next to me. I had to be polite," replied Tracy.

"But, Andrea is weird. All she does is read, and she sits alone at lunch, and hangs out by herself at recess. She is not a normal person,"

"Mel, take a chill pill. Nobody is normal. Andrea seems nice. Now, I gotta go to home room before Mrs. Fields has my head,". Tracy rushed into her classroom and Melanie walked onto hers. She saw Andrea Logan sitting at her desk in the back of the classroom alone doing nothing but reading. _Does she even have any friends, _Melanie wondered.

A/N

Well, there you have it! Chapter 2. I hope you liked it and will continue reading my story!

Wolf-blades-wings


	3. Living in the Past

1

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans

_Chapter Three- Living in the Past_

Dick was upstairs in the attic.

"Found it," he whispered. He pulled an old dusty chest out from the corner. He blew the dust off the lock and picked it open. He peered at the box's contents. It was all stuff from when he and Star were titans. Pictures, capes, bird-a-rangs, freezing disks, exploding disks, his old retractable staff, a broken game station controller, and much more. Dick sighed as he lifted up on of his old capes. He began to think about things that had happened when the titans were still together.

_Flashback..._

_"Do you have a problem, Tin Man?" Robin asked Cyborg._

_"Yeah, it's about four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel!" Cyborg replied._

_End flashback..._

Dick laughed as he remember how stupid that fight was.

_Flashback..._

_"The king and queen of this prom are...Robin and Starfire!" the announcer's voice boomed. Robin smiled._

_"I guess one more dance wouldn't kill me,"_

_End flashback_

"Now there's a day I'll never forget," he said to himself. He remembered how creepy Kitten was, and how nice it felt to dance with Starfire for the first time.

_Flashback_

_"Yaaaay! 'Kay, this time I'll fix it up just right," said Robin's 'DNA Buddy' Larry, as he tried to repair Robin's broken arm._

_"Let's just let it heal on it's own," Robin protested, not wanting Larry to mess up again. He had already turned his arm into a candy cane, an elephant's trunk, and much more._

_"Hey!" said Larry, getting an idea, "Want to check in with the team on your communicator?"_

_"They're fine," said Robin. He really didn't want to do anything, but Larry wouldn't take no for an answer._

_"Ooh! I bet you want to monitor the mission by computer,"_

_"Not really,"_

_"Oh. Then don't you want to patch up your R-Cycle?"_

_"No thanks,"_

_"Want to work out?" asked Larry_

_"No," replied Robin._

_"Clean your utility belt?"_

_"No,"_

_"Alphabetize your crime files, polish your boomarangs, iron your cape?" Larry's list seemed to go on forever._

_"No, no, no!" Robin almost shouted, losing his temper._

_"Just let me fix your arm. Please? You'll feel all-"_

_"No!" Robin cut him off._

_End flashback..._

"That was one of the weirdest days of my life," said Dick. He never realized how much he missed the titans. And how much he missed being one. With all these memories he realized, he was living in the past. _Time to get back to the present, _he thought. He put the cape back into the chest. He ran his fingers across one of the old pictures, one with all the titans in it, then closed the chest. He walked downstairs without realizing he forgot something. He forgot to lock the trunk.

A/N

Well, I hope you liked the flashbacks in this one. Personally, I liked the one from 'Date withDestiny', because it's one of my favorite episodes. Well, I'll try to update soon!

Wolf-blades-wings


	4. Who's She?

1

Disclaimer: I guess you know by now, but I'll say it anyway, I don't own Teen Titans.

_Chapter Four- Who's She?_

At lunch, Tracy, Melanie and their friends sat together, and Chris and his baseball team sat together as usual. While they were eating, Chris noticed Andrea sitting at a table alone, eating a salad and reading a book.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"That's Andrea Logan," said Chris's best friend Toby.

"Why is she sitting by herself?" Chris asked.

"She always does," said Dean, the team's best pitcher.

"Chris, why do you want to know all this stuff about Andrea Logan?" asked Toby. Chris took sudden interest in the floor.

"Yeah, Grayson. Why her?" asked Kenny, another member of the baseball team. Chris shifted uncomfortably.

"No reason," he said nervously. But of course, there was a reason. Chris thought Andrea was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Chris, we all know that's not true," said Leon, yet another team member.

"Yeah Chris, spill it," said Toby.

"You like her, don't you?" asked Kenny.

"Kenny's probably right," said Dean

"Yeah. Grayson likes the weird girl," Leon teased.

"Chris and Andrea sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" chanted Kenny and Dean.

"Shut up," said Chris.

"Sorry," said Kenny.

"Were we insulting your girlfriend?" asked Leon. As you can tell, Leon loved teasing people.

"Shut up before I make you," said Chris, shaking a fist in Leon's face.

"Ohhhhh...I'm soooo scared!" said Leon, sarcastically.

"You better be," said Chris, not noticing the sarcasm in Leon's voice. Then a teacher came by. Chris's teacher Mrs. Fields to be exact.

"Is there a problem boys?" Mrs. Fields asked. The boys shook their heads. "Good, then you can all go to recess now,"

"You're lucky Mrs. Fields came, or would've kicked your butt," Chris whispered to Leon.

"Give it up Chris," said Toby, pulling Chris away from Leon and the other boys.

"Why should I?" asked Chris.

"Because I heard that Leon has a crush on someone too,"

"Who?"

"Your sister,"

"Which one?" asked Chris. "I have two,"

"Melanie," answered Toby.

"I'd like to know what he sees in her," said Chris. Toby shrugged. "You don't think it's weird that I like Andrea, do you?"

"Nah," said Toby.

A/N

Okay, so this is one of the longer chapters in the story. Sorry if all my chapters seem short, but I try to update quickly. Thanks for reading!

Wolf-blades-wings


	5. The Phone Call

Disclaimer: Yep, you guessed it. I don't own Teen Titans.

_Chapter Five- The Phone Call_

As soon as Dick walked into the kitchen, the phone rang. He walked

over and picked up the cordless.

"Hello," he said.

"Dude! I finally found your number!" said the somewhat familiar voice on the other end.

"Uh...who is this, and why are you calling me?" Dick asked.

"Oh, Robin, it's me! Beast Boy!" exclaimed the voice.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Beast Boy! Oh, man. I haven't seen you in so long. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. Playing video games, marring Raven, eating pizza,"

"Whoa! Wait a second! Back up!" exclaimed Dick.

"Playing video games?" asked Beast Boy.

"Uh, no. After that,"

"Eating pizza?"

"Before that,"

"Marrying Raven?"

"Yeah! What's up with that?"

"It had to happen sometime," came another familiar voice.

"Raven?" asked Dick.

"Yeah, it's me," said Raven. "Garfield has you on speaker,"

"Garfield?" asked Dick.

"It's Beast Boy real name," explained Raven. Dick tried to stifle a laugh.

"It's not that bad, Richard," said Garfield.

"That's Dick to you,"

"So anyway, what's up with you? You married to Starfire yet?"

"Yes. Star and I have been married for a while. We have triplets," said Dick.

"Whoa! Triplets! We only have one kid. Andrea," said Garfield.

"Well, we've got Tracy, Melanie, and Chris," said Dick.

"Are they good kids?" asked Raven.

"Very good," said Dick.

"Anyway, I want to get to the reason I called," said Garfield.

"Okay, no one's stopping you," said Dick.

"I went down to Jump City Bay the other day, and looked out to the island, and guess what I saw," said Garfield.

"What?" asked Dick.

"Titans Tower is still standing!" exclaimed Garfield. Dick was lost for words. Titans Tower? Still standing? Could it be possible? Or was he dreaming?

"Dick? Are you there?" Raven asked. Dick snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, I just...can't believe what I'm hearing," he said. Beast Boy, or, Garfield, laughed,

"I couldn't believe it either!" exclaimed Garfield. "I also couldn't believe I found your number!"

"Yeah," said Dick, still shocked.

"So anyway," continued Garfield, "I was thinking, if one of us could find Cyborg's number and call him up, maybe we could have a little Titans reunion,"

"That would be..." Dick thought it over. He hadn't seen any of the titans in years. He started to think about the day they broke up. He was probably around 17 or 18 years old, surprised his team had lasted so long. Cyborg was about 20 or 21, Raven and Starfire the same age as Robin (Dick), and Beast Boy was about 16 or 17.

_Flashback..._

"_Cyborg! Come on! Just one game! I wanna prove I can beat you!" Beast Boy whined._

"_BB, I don't have time for games now. I got a job, remember?" replied Cyborg. No longer being a teenager, he felt the need to get a real job and move on with his life. He had gotten a job at a research lab two days before, and they were working on a new way to cure the West Nile Virus. Now if only he could remember where he put the research files._

"_But..." Beast Boy complained._

"_Leave him alone, BB," said Robin. He had heard enough bickering for one day._

"_Thanks Robin," said Cyborg. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find my files and pack up my things,"_

"_Pack up? Why are you packing? Were are you going?" asked Beast Boy. He pleaded for answers._

"_I told you already, I'm moving out," said Cyborg. "I'm not a teenager anymore, I'm a grown man. I have a job and I already bought an apartment,"_

"_And I'm moving back to Gotham until I can find a decent place to live," said Robin._

"_And I am returning to Tamaran to be with my kanorfka, Galfore," said Starfire._

"_What about you Raven?" asked Beast Boy._

"_I am going back to Azerath. I have to make things right with my people after what happened with Trigon," said Raven._

"_But that was so long ago," Beast Boy replied._

"_And it's about time I set things right," said Raven. "I can't risk having my own people being afraid of me,". _

"_Then, where do I go?" asked Beast Boy. "I mean, Cy has his new place, Raven has Azerath, Robin has Gotham, and Star has Tamaran. I have no where. I don't want to live in the tower alone," _

"_We'll all be back," said Robin. "All except Cyborg. The Titans will always be a team. No one's left behind,". Robin meant these words. Or at least, he thought he did. But after everyone left, Beast Boy was alone in the tower for a year. Raven was the first to return. She and Beast Boy finally realized their love fro each other and got married. They moved out of the tower by the time Starfire came home. She was alone for a month before Robin came back from Gotham. He had originally returned to get the rest of his things and move into his new house in Jump City, but he and Starfire realized their love. They, too, got married. The tower was deserted and the titans were a mere memory._

_End Flashback..._

"Dick? Did you hang up? Dick? Dick?" Garfield tried to get Dick's attention. He snapped back to normal.

"Sorry, Garfield," said Dick. "But, a reunion sounds nice,"

"Okay, cool!" said Garfield. "Then I'll look for Cy's number!"

"We have to go," said Raven.

"Bye," said Garfield.

"Bye," Dick replied. He hung up. Dick never realized how much the titans meant to him. He never realized how much he cared about them. Until they were gone.

He had to go see titans tower. He needed to know if it really was standing. He needed to see it again. Dick grabbed his car keys and headed outside. He pulled his car door open and slammed it once he was inside. He turned the keys, pressed the gas peddle and pulled out of the driveway. Now he just had to remember where exactly Titans Tower was.

**A/N**

**Sorry it took soooooooooooooo long to update. I've been very busy. Me being me, I started doing too much stuff at once and kinda forgot about this story. Oopsie! Sorry! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I'm really sorry about not updating!**

**Wolf-blades-wings**

**P.S- Sorry!**


	6. Where's Dad?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own the OC's.

_Chapter Six- Where's Dad?_

Tracy and Melanie got on the bus. Chris had baseball practice. The girls sat together and started doing their homework. Their teachers basically assigned the same stuff. The first thing they worked on was math.

"Did you get number four?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah, you just divide, then get the answer, then move the decimal two places for a percent," explained Melanie.

"How the heck do you do that?"

"Easy. The fraction is four over five. So you do five divided into four point zero. You get your answer, point eight, and move the decimal two places,"

"But how do you do five divided into four? It's impossible," said Tracy. As you can tell, Tracy was no good at math.

"That's why I said four point zero," said Melanie. "You move up the decimal and do five divided into forty, which is eight. You put the eight after the decimal, and your answer is point eight,"

"So how do you get the percent?" asked Tracy.

"By moving the decimal over two places,"

"But there's only one place to move it!"

"Which is why you add a zero and end up with eighty percent. Don't you pay attention in class?"

"Well, not really,"

"Ugh! Let's just do Spanish," said Melanie.

"Oh, good, I have some questions on that too," replied Tracy.

"Okay, what do need to know?"

"What, _Hola, como estas _means. Oh, and _Que dia es hoy? _And _Los dias de la semana,_"

"Tracy, that's everything we've learned in Spanish this year, plus the answers to all that. Let's do history,"

"Not too good in history either," said Tracy.

"Okay, science?"

"Nope,"

"English?"

"I get confused with those semi-colons and colons and commas and stuff,"

"Literature?"

"I have no idea what that Rip Van Winkle story is about," said Tracy. (A/N: Rip Van Winkle is a real book that was written way before I was born and therefore can take no credit for.)

"Is there any class you actually pay attention in?" exclaimed Melanie.

"Well, gym. But that's only because I don't want to get hit in the head when we play dodge-ball,"

"Okay, so we won't do homework on the bus," said Melanie.

"But I want to get some of it done,"

"Why don't you ask Dad to help you when we get home?" asked Melanie.

"Because Dad has to bring me to basketball practice when we get home,"

"You realize that you have to keep your grades up in order to stay on the team, right?"

"Yeah. That's why I have you to help me,"

"What if I stopped helping you?"

"I'd beg,"

"You're pathetic,"

"Not all the time," retorted Tracy. Melanie rolled her eyes. The bus finally pulled in front of their house.

"About time," sighed Melanie. She and Tracy got off and walked to front door. The bus drove away once Melanie opened the door.

But, when the girls got inside, no one was there.

"Dad, we're home!" Tracy called as she usually did. But there was no answer.

"Dad!" called Melanie as she and her sister walked into the kitchen. They put their backpacks on chairs at the kitchen table and put their binders on the table.

"Dad?" Tracy called.

"Hello?" called Melanie.

"Dad, we need to get basketball early!"

"Where is he?" Melanie asked.

"I don't know. You're the smart one," replied Tracy.

"Dad!" Melanie called.

"Oh, maybe he's in the garage. He said he wanted to work on the car this weekend and never got to. Maybe that's what he's doing,"

"Can't hurt to look," said Melanie.

The two walked outside and went into the garage. But, to their surprise, it was empty. Their dad wasn't there and nor was the car. And all the tools were untouched.

"Maybe he left early to pick up Chris," said Melanie.

"Might have," said Tracy.

"Let's go get some homework done,"

* * *

Meanwhile, at baseball practice, Chris and Toby sat in the bleachers, waiting for their turn at bat. The coach was working on their batting and pitching skills. Chris let his gaze wander to the parking lot. He expected to see his dad pull up to watch the end of practice as he normally would. Chris glanced at his watch. It was about the usual time Dick showed up. But he was no where in sight.

"Grayson! You're up!" the coach called. Chris walked off the bleachers. He took the bat from Leon and got ready. Just when Dean threw the pitch, Chris looked back at the parking lot. The ball flew right by him.

"Chris, pay attention!" the coach snapped.

"Sorry," said Chris. Dick still wasn't there.

Once practice was over, Chris sat on the curb waiting for his dad.

"Chris, my mom can drive you home if you want," said Toby.

"Nah, Tobe. I don't want my dad to worry,"

"Alright, suit yourself," said Toby. With that, he left.

Chris fumbled in his jacket pocket until he found a few quarters. He walked over to the payphone and dropped in fifty cents. He dialed his number and waited for someone to pick up.

* * *

Melanie grabbed the phone, seeing as Tracy was in her room with the music blasting getting ready for her basketball practice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mel, is Dad home?" came Chris' voice.

"No, we thought he was with you," said Melanie.

"Nope. He never came. I thought he forgot,"

"Well, he wasn't here when we came home and Tracy has basketball at three,"

"Where could he be?" asked Chris.

"I don't know. I tried calling Mom before, but there was no answer. She's probably busy with interviews. Where are you calling from?"

"The payphone near the field. Mel, what if Dad doesn't show?"

"Chris, calm down. Maybe he's just running late. If he doesn't pick you up in five minutes, call me again and I'll get one of the neighbors to pick you up," said Melanie, being the responsible one.

"Okay, thanks Mel. Bye," said Chris.

"Bye," said Melanie. She hung up. By now, she was getting really worried.

**A/N**

**Okay, so it was a short chapter. But hey, better than nothing. TTFN**

**Wolf-blades-wings**


	7. Lost Memories, Forgotten Home

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are not mine, OC's are not yours. Get it? Got it? Don't loose it.

**Chapter Seven- Lost Memories, Forgotten Home**

Dick got had the ferry stop at the island that housed what used to be Titans Tower.

"You sure this is where you want to get off?" the captain asked.

"Yeah. This is the place," said Dick.

"Alright, suit yourself," replied the captain. He redirected the ferry back to the docks.

Dick took a long, hard look at the tower's brokenexterior. Darkened, torn, mossy, and forgotten. Moss grew up the tower's side. The windows were misty and dark. It was impossible to see inside. Some windows were cracked and the only sign of life was the moss. Dick carefully pushed the front door open. It was heavy because of being shut tight for so many long years.

As Dick stepped inside, the strong smell of the salty oceanwater filled his nose. The floor was damp from water seeping through cracks under the door during storms, hard winds, and high tides. As Dick walked down the abandoned entrance hall, he hoped to feel a sense of warmth and home. But it felt no different than walking into a dark alleyway on a stormy night. Black, dreary, damp, and alone.

But through all the loneliness, Dick felt a feeling of uncertainhappiness. He turned the corner, hoping to see the old common room in it's former glory. But his dream was shattered. A wet and cracked game station sat in front of an unplugged TV. Two cracked controllers lay on the damp carpet. If the game station wasn't so beat up, it would like someone had just left the room after playing mind-numbing video games.

Dick wanted to laugh at the thought, but found himself thinking of the horrible storms that put the common room in this state. The couch cushions were torn and the windows were cracked in a variety of shapes and places. Dick left the forgotten common room and headed up the stairs, old memories haunting him the whole way up.

As he came to a door with 'ROBIN' printed on it in large capital letters, Dick came to a stop. With a sigh, he pushed the heavy door open. The sight before him was worse than he could ever imagine. As Dick looked to the far side of the room, the only window was wide open. An honest and innocent mistake anybody leaving a place would do. But due to the years Dick had been gone, the water and winds that came through this roomhad left their mark.

Newspaper articles lay strewn across the damp carpeting, wet, ripping, and smudged. A damp smell lingered, refusing to leave. The curtains were wet, torn, and lying on the floor. But some managed to fly out the out window with the help of the wind. Dick sighed at the sight.

He couldn't bare to see his old home in this sort of condition. He got out as soon as he could. Getting a ferry to take him back to the docks.

As Dick entered his car, he clenched his hands on the wheel. He began to wonder why the titans had broken up and left the tower to rot. He remembered his old room, damp and in ruins, the common room, empty and forgotten, the long, abandoned entrance hall.

Dick glanced back at the tower. His mind wandered through the haunting memories it held. The memories he had lost and could never regain. Forgotten and unable to be replaced. What he wouldgive to have a second chance. To feel what it was like. To save the city one last time.

"Why'd it have to come to this?" Dick sighed. "Why did I give it up?"

He pulled out of the parking lot and turned on the radio to take his mind off the horrific sights he'd just witnessed. But it was no use. Dick was swallowed by a sea of somewhat unwanted memories.

They were unwanted. He didn't want to remember it, he wanted to live it. He wanted the tower to be restored to it's former glory. He wanted the titans back. He wanted his children to know.

"Oh no!" Dick exclaimed remembering something he should never have forgotten. "The kids!"

**A/N**

**So, what did ya'll think? Questions? Comments? Suggestions? I'm open to anything.**

**Wolf-blades-wings**


	8. A Few Q&As

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own the OCs. I do own the plot. I do not own a 7 foot tall fire breathing dragon.

**Chapter Eight- A Few Q&As**

Dick got to the baseball field as fast as he could. Just as he was getting there, Chris was hanging up the pay phone. He had just found a few more quarters in his jean pocket and tried to call Dick's cell. Which Dick had turned off. Chris was about to drop in two more quarters to call his sisters back when Dick honked the horn.

Chris turned around and smiled when he saw his dad's car park across the lot. He picked up his backpack and raced to Dick.

"Where were you!" Chris exclaimed, shoving himself in the passenger seat.

"I was out and I lost track of the time. Sorry," explained Dick.

"But where were you?" Chris demanded.

"I was at….my old high school,"

"Which high school? Have I heard of it?" Christopher questioned.

"It's not around here. You probably haven't,"

"But I might have. Come on, what's the name?"

"You haven't heard of it," Dick tried to convince his son as he started driving back home.

"You don't know that for sure," Chris protested.

"Yes I do," Dick told him firmly. Chris shrugged and gave up. He started messing with the radio stations until they pulled up in the drive way.

* * *

Melanie heard a car pull up. She raced to the living room window and sighed with relief when she saw it was Dick and Chris.

"Trace! They're back!" she called. Tracy was in the kitchen trying to figure out her math homework.

"Finally!" she called back, running into the living room and jumping on the couch where her sister knelt. The two watched the front door open and Dick walk in.

"Where were you!" the girls exclaimed in unison.

"My old high school," Dick replied as Chris walked in and dropped his backpack on the floor. "Christopher, bring up that upstairs. Tracy, go ready. You're going to be late for practice,"

Chris sighed and Tracy nodded. They both headed upstairs. Melanie eyed her father.

"Why were you at your old school?" she demanded.

"Oh, well, they're planning a reunion," Dick lied.

"For your graduating class?" his daughter questioned. Dick knew it would be harder to get Melanie off his case. She was the smartest out of the three and always had some way to tell if you were lying.

"Yes," Dick replied.

"What year did you graduate?"

"I don't remember," said Dick, hoping it wouldn't take Tracy too long to get ready.

"Did mom go to the same school as you?"

"Yes,"

"Did she graduate with you?"

"Yes,"

"Does she remember what year you graduated?"

"No, she doesn't," said Dick. He felt horrible about lying to his own daughter, but it was for her own good. Before Melanie had the chance to finish her Q&A, a basketball bounced down the stairs. Tracy ran after it, picking it up when it stopped at her dad's feet. She was in full uniform and had a gym bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Come on, Dad!" she said as she rushed out the door.

"Can we finish this later?" Dick asked.

"Okay," said Melanie. Dick raced after Tracy, hoping she wouldn't start asking questions too. This was going to be hard.

**A/N**

**Sorry it took a while for me to update. I had writer's block, then my computer crashed, then I had more writer's block, then I had school, and I think you get the picture. R&R!**

**TTFN**

**Wolf-blades-wings**


	9. Cyborg aka Victor Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I own the OCs. I own the plot.

**Chapter Nine- Cyborg aka Victor Stone**

Andrea walked into the house without a word. She entered the kitchen were her mom was getting dinner started.

"Hi Andrea," Raven greeted.

"Hey," sighed Andrea. She put her backpack on the floor and sat at the table.

"I got you that book you wanted," stated Raven, pointing to a book on the table. Andrea picked it up, read the summary on the back, and set it back down.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Anything interesting happen at school today?" Raven asked.

"Nope," Andrea sighed.

"Talk to anyone?"

"No one but the teachers,"

"Have any homework,"

"Plenty," said Andrea, taking a text book, two notebooks, and a workbook out of her bag.

"Need any help with it?"

"No,"

"Okay then," Raven ended the conversation there. This was how it always was with Andrea. She would come from school, Raven would try to start a conversation with her, Andrea would give mostly basic one-word answers for her mother's questions, and then she would start doing homework. Suddenly, Garfield came running into the room holding a phone book.

"I found it! I found it!" he shouted, slamming the book on the table.

"Found what?" asked Andrea.

"The name of our old te-"

"Friend," Raven cut him off. "From high school,"

"Right. Our old high school friend Cy-"

"Victor," Raven cut him off again.

"Yeah. Our old high school friend Victor," said Garfield.

"Oo-kay…" said Andrea looking from her mother to her father and back to her mother. She thought they were weird before. But nothing could compare to that. "I'm gonna do my homework upstairs,"

With that, Andrea picked up her bag and books and headed to her room.

"Way to go Einstein. Did you forget about keeping this a secret from her?"

"No!" Garfield lied. Raven gave him one of those 'I-know-you're-lying-so-why-try' looks. "Yes," he sighed.

"Well, let's call Victor,"

"Who's Victor?" asked Garfield. He had already forgotten Cyborg's real name.

"Cyborg," Raven whispered.

"Oh…right,"

Raven picked up the phone and Garfield showed her the phone number. Garfield stood close to her so he would be able to her what Cyborg would say. They couldn't risk putting the phone on speaker. Not with Andrea right upstairs. Raven and Garfield waited as the phone continued to ring. Unfortunately, they got the answering machine.

_Hi, you've reached Victor. I can't get to the phone right now. Please leave your name, number, and brief message and I'll back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!_

Raven waited until she heard a faint beep, and then began recording her message. After, she hung up the phone and looked at Garfield.

"So, now we just have to see if he calls back," she said. He nodded.

* * *

It was about 9:15 pm when Victor entered his apartment. He saw a tiny red light flashing on his answering machine. He pushed a button and waited to hear the messages.

"Hello Victor. It's Mr. Lance again. It's about 1:25. I was just calling to see if you-"

Victor cut off that message. He knew what Mr. Lance, his boss, wanted. Overdue paperwork. He forgot to hand it in when it was due. Oh well. He'd hand it in tomorrow.

"Hi Victor. It's Dan. I was wondering if you could go in for me tomorrow. I have a family thing and need someone to take my shift. Call me back when you the chance. You know my number. Bye,"

That message caused Victor to roll his eyes. Dan was a good friend but he always turned to Victor when he needed someone to cover for him at work. This was the third in a month. And it had only been two weeks.

"Hi Victor! It's Isabelle. I was wondering if you wanted to-"

Another message to cut off. Isabelle worked with Victor and was always trying to set up dates for him. But the next message caught Victor's attention.

"Victor? It's Raven. Remember? From the Titans? Any way, Garfield, um, Beast Boy went out to the docks and saw Titans Tower still standing. It's in pretty bad shape, although I haven't seen it yet. Anyway, call me back,"

Victor stared at the answering machine for a minute. Raven? The Titans? Titans Tower? This didn't make any sense. He picked up the phone and searched through received calls until he found the words 'unknown caller'. He wrote down the number on a scrap of paper and slowly dialed it. He listened to the ringing, wondering if anyone would actually pick up.

* * *

Andrea sat in her room reading. The phone on her night stand started to ring. She tried to ignore it, but neither of her parents bothered to answer. She reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, wondering who would actually call at this hour.

"Hi, um, Raven?" the voice on the other end asked.

"No, this is her daughter, Andrea,"

"Oh, sorry. Is your mom there?"

"Yeah, hold on," replied Andrea. She put the phone on her bed and walked down the hall. She opened the door to her parent's room to find her mother reading and her father flipping through channels. "Mom, phone's for you," she said.

"Oh, who is it?" Raven asked.

"No idea, but they thought I was you,"

"Alright, thanks," said Raven. She reached for the phone by her bed as Andrea left.

* * *

_Daughter?_, Victor asked himself. _Since when did Raven have a daughter? She didn't sound too young. But who could Raven be married…_

He just got it. She mentioned Beast Boy in her message. They must've finally tied the knot. About time, too!

"Hello?" he heard a feminine voice say.

"Hi, Raven?" he asked.

"Victor?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I got your message,"

"Oh, good,"

"So what did you really call for?"

"I wanted to have a reunion!" he heard a familiar voice say.

"BB?"

"Garfield. But whatever. Same guy!" said Garfield.

"Wow, a reunion," said Victor. "That's great! Did you call Starfire?"

"Yep!" said Garfield.

"And what about Robin? How's he?"

"Married to Starfire," said Raven. "They go by Dick and Star now,"

"Wow, they got married! That's awesome! Any kids?"

"Triplets," said Garfield.

"Alright, so about the reunion,"

"Oh right," said Garfield. "Saturday good for you?"

"Fine by me,"

"Okay then. We'll cal Dick and Star," said Raven.

"Cool. See you Saturday,"

"See you," Raven and Garfield said unison. All three hung up.

**A/N**

**So, there you go. Trying to move this story along! So, we're getting close to reunion! Yay! R&R**

**-Wolf**


	10. Back to the Tower

Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans. Still own the OCs and plot. Live with it.

**Chapter Ten- Back to the Tower**

Star came home around 10:00 that night.

"Hi Dick," she said as she entered the den. Dick was watching the news as he always did.

"Hey, Star. Find any new employees?" Dick questioned.

"No, not today. Although, there was this boy who would be good for the job. I need to look over his resume again,"

"Well, more success than yesterday," said Dick with a laugh. Star smiled and sat down next him. "Oh, I got an interesting phone call earlier," Dick said after a minute of silence.

"Oh. With whom?" asked Star.

"Raven and Beast Boy,"

"You're kidding!" she exclaimed.

"Nope. Well, Beast Boy goes by Garfield now. They have own kid, same age as the triplets, actually. And Garfield said the tower's still standing. I went to check it out myself today. It's in bad shape, but it's there," Dick explained.

"Wow," was all Star could say.

"Yeah. So, anyway. Raven called just a few minutes ago. They got a hold of Cyborg, um, well, Victor, and they want to have a reunion on Saturday,"

"That sounds nice. But what are we going to tell the kids?"

"I already told them that we were planning a high school reunion," said Dick.

"Did Melanie believe it?" asked Star. She already knew the other two would, but Melanie was different.

"I highly doubt it. But, she pretended to go along with it. After a short Q&A session, of course,"

"Of course," replied Star. The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I wonder what it will be like to see everyone for the first time in so many years," said Star.

"I know. It'll be weird," Dick agreed.

"But nice," Star added.

"Very nice," replied Dick.

Once Saturday rolled around, all of the former Titans were ready for their "high school reunion".

"Kids, come down here!" Dick yelled up the stairs. All three children bounded down to meet him.

"You kids behave while we are gone," said Star.

"We will," the triplets replied in unison.

"And don't kill each other," said Dick jokingly.

"Okay," the kids laughed.

"We'll be back late, so go to bed on time," Star ordered. The three nodded.

"Bye," said Dick as he ushered his wife outside. "See you tomorrow,"

"See ya!" said the kids as they watched their parents close the door. Melanie locked it behind them then all three ran back upstairs.

* * *

"Raven! Where's my other shoe!" Garfield yelled as he hopped around the house tying the one he had.

"In the hall closet!" Raven yelled from upstairs. Garfield opened the closet and found one lone shoe among all the pairs they had.

"Found it!" he yelled back.

Andrea sat on the couch ready yet another book. She rolled her eyes at her father's lack of common sense. Raven came downstairs and did the same.

"Ready to go?" she asked

"Yeah," replied Garfield.

"We'll be back tonight, Andrea," said her mother.

"Okay," Andrea said without looking up.

"Lock the door behind us," said Garfield.

"I know,"

"Bye," her parents said in unison. Andrea closed and locked the door and quickly went back to her reading. Finally, some peace and quiet.

* * *

"No, Dan, I can't…….I'm really sorry……I know it's your niece's graduation……I know she's not going to graduate high school again….Because I have a life, too…..Dan?..Dan?" Victor held out the phone almost at arms length. "He hung up on me!" he exclaimed, hanging up his own phone. He put it down and headed out the door. Just as he got in his car, his cell phone rang. He sighed.

"Hello?" he asked. "Oh, hi Dan…….Oh, you misread the date……The graduation is really when?...Next month!...Okay, the 12th it is…….Bye,"

Victor stuffed his cell in his pocket. This guy was really getting on his nerves.

**A/N**

**Next chapter is the reunion! Woo hoo! It will also be the last chapter. Awww……R&R**

**-Wolf**


End file.
